Be My Private Chef
by Clouds Hime
Summary: Pertemuan tak sengaja Aomine dan Kagami di sebuah restoran Italia membuat Kagami harus menerima komplain berbau modus *?* dari Aomine. (nggak pandai bikin summary) AoKaga/Shounen Ai/oneshot/OOC/first collab with my twins sister Hatake Momo-chan


**BE MY PRIVATE CHEFF**

**DISCLAIMER KUROKO NO BASKET © TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI**

**STORY © Clouds Hime and Hatake Momo-chan**

RATED: T+

GENRE: ROMANCE/FRIENDSHIP

WARNING: AU, OOC, SHOUNEN AI, TYPOS, GAJE, IDE PASARAN, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

-_-~HAPPY READING!~^_^

_Drrrrrt Drrrt Drrrt!_

Lagi-lagi suara _handphone_ flip berwarna _dark blue_ milik Aomine bergetar, di layar terlihat sebuah nama yang lagi-lagi sama di setiap saat _handphone_ itu bergetar menandakan ada telepon yang masuk. Aomine mendengus kesal sembari memijit pelan keningnya yang sedikit pusing. Ia benar-benar lelah sekaligus sebal diganggu terus menerus oleh fans fanatiknya, Momoi Satsuki. Sangat wajar bagi seorang bintang basket pro mempunyai banyak penggemar. Tapi jika penggemarnya seperti Momoi itu sangat merepotkan. Bayangkan saja hampir setiap lima belas menit sekali _handphone_-nya bergetar terus-terusan, entah itu telepon atau SMS. Aomine tidak berniat untuk menanggapi hal tersebut. Bukan berarti ia tidak ramah, walau memang sebenarnya sifatnya agak sedikit bebal, tapi ini adalah nomor yang ia khususkan bagi para orang terdekatnya. Dan disinilah Aomine sekarang, di dalam sebuah restoran sederhana yang berdesain ala Italia. Dengan secangkir _espresso_ ia mencoba menenangkan diri.

_Drrrrrt Drrrrrrrt Drrrrt!_

Tanpa melihat layar pun ia sudah tahu siapa yang menyebabkan hp-nya bergetar. Dengan putus asa, ia langsung membuka baterai _handphone_ flip-nya dan melemparnya asal ke atas meja.

Aomine mencoba menyeruput _espresso_-nya yang sejak tadi tak tersentuh akibat gangguan _handphonenya_ itu.

Satu tegukan dan ia merasakan cairan hitam nan pahit itu hampir dingin.

"_Kuso_!" Rutuknya.

Ia ingin pulang dan segera mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah setelah latihan rutinnya. Namun, ia terlalu _pewe _untuk beranjak dari restoran sederhana itu.

Ia memutuskan untuk memesan satu menu lagi. Namun sebelum ia memanggil pelayan, ia dikejutkan oleh seseorang yang menubruknya dari belakang.

_BRAK!  
PRAANG!_

Rasa panas dan basah mulai menjalari punggung Aomine yang tertutupi kemeja putihnya.

"Su ̶ _sumimasen_!"

Dengan murka lelaki berkulit gelap itu membalikkan badannya, dapat ia lihat dengan iris _dark blue_-nya seorang pelayan menunduk takut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, berengsek?!"

"Su ̶ _sumimasen_! Tadi saya terpeleset dan menjatuhkan kopi di baju tuan. Saya sungguh tidak sengaja" Ucap pelayan itu dengan wajah pucat pasi. Siapa sih yang nggak takut lihat Aomine murka.

Ini hal sepele sebenarnya, namun sepertinya hari ini pelayan itu tidak beruntung mengingat _mood _Aomine yang sudah rusak sejak tadi.

Semua penghuni restoran mulai memperhatikan kejadian mengejutkan ini. Mereka mulai berbisik-bisik dan bertanya-tanya.

"Ada keributan apa ini?" Seorang pria bermata _ruby _dengan scraft merah yang melingkar di lehernya dengan tiba-tiba datang ke sumber keributan setelah dipanggil oleh seorang pelayan yang melaporkan kejadian itu kepadanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Tolong jangan membuat keributan di restoran ini."

Aomine memandang pria bermata _ruby_ itu dengan geram, "Harusnya kau bertanya kepada pelayan bodohmu ini!" Aomine berbalik memperlihatkan kemeja bagian belakangnya yang terkena tumpahan kopi tadi. "Kau lihat ini?"

"Sakurai, tolong jelaskan!" Perintah pria itu kepada pelayan yang bernama Sakurai.

"Aku tidak sengaja menumpahkan kopi ke tuan ini, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja, Kagami-_san_! Su ̶ _sumimasen_!" Ia berkali-kali membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Aku ingin kalian bertanggung jawab! Cepat panggil manajer kalian!" Aomine sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya dua oktaf.

"Maaf, Hyuga-_san_ sedang pergi bersama bos kami Aida Riko-_san."_ Ucap pria yang bernama Kagami Taiga dengan santai. "Biar aku yang bertanggung jawab" Lanjutnya.

Aomine mendecih semakin kesal, "Memangnya kau siapa?"

"Saya Kagami Taiga, saya adalah kepala _chef_ di restoran ini" ucap Kagami . "Ikut keruangan saya agar kita bisa menyelesaikan urusan ini"

Tanpa menjawab, Aomine berjalan mengikuti Kagami pergi ke ruangannya.

Setelah kedua orang itu pergi, suasana restoran perlahan-lahan mulai kembali seperti semula.

Kedua orang itu memasuki sebuah ruangan yang tak terlalu besar, disana terdapat sebuah sofa merah _maroon_ dengan beberapa buah bantal kursi dengan warna senada terletak diatasnya. Disana juga terdapat meja kerja lengkap dengan kursinya. Tak lupa, sebuah lemari kayu jati ikut serta mengisi ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar itu.

Kagami duduk di kursi kerjanya dengan kedua tangan yang menyilang di depan dada bidangnya. "Hei bodoh, cepat buka bajumu!" Ucap Kagami, lebih tepatnya perintah Kagami.

Aomine merasa sedikit terkejut ketika melihat perubahan sikap Kagami. Aomine tersenyum sinis, "Jadi ini sifat aslimu"

"Cepat buka bajumu!"

"Eh? Maksudmu?" Aomine mengkerutkan kedua alisnya, bingung.

"Cepat buka bajumu! Atau kau mau aku yang membuka paksa bajumu?!" Kagami menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"Kenapa aku harus membuka bajuku?" Aomine bengong setengah kaget.

"Tentu saja untuk diantar ke _laundry_." Ucap kagami seraya merotasikan kedua iris _ruby_ miliknya.

Aomine menepuk jidatnya karena merasa bodoh dan kemudian membuka bajunya.

"Hei, kau tidak harus membukanya disini ̶ " perkataan Kagami tercekat di tenggorokannya ketika melihat tubuh Aomine yang terlanjur sudah terbuka itu begitu atletis. Hingga tak sadar membuat kedua tulang pipinya bersemu merah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Aomine ketus. "Kau kaget melihat tubuh atletisku?" tanya lelaki berumur dua puluh dua tahun itu dengan sombong.

Kagami menggelengkan kepalanya tidak terima, "Mana mungkin aku tergoda dengan tubuh hitammu itu! Aku juga punya!" Kagami menyingkap baju kokinya hingga perut dan memperlihatkan perutnya yang _sixpack_ dan lebih terang dari kulit Aomine.

Tanpa sadar Aomine terperangah melihatnya. Beberapa detik kemudian ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya demi untuk menjaga pikirannya agar tetap jernih. 'Sial' umpat Aomine dalam hati.

"Cepat ganti bajumu dengan ini!" Kagami melemparkan sehelai kaos berwarna putih kepada Aomine.

Aomine menerima kaos tersebut. Dapat ia cium aroma tubuh yang begitu nyaman dan sepertinya ia menduga bahwa aroma tubuh itu adalah aroma Kagami. Aroma tubuh di kaos itu begitu nyaman dan entah kenapa membuat getaran di jantung Aomine. Kemudian Aomine memakai kaos tersebut. "Hei, baju ini terlalu kecil untukku!" Protes Aomine ketika baju yang ia pakai sangat pas di tubuhnya sehingga tercetak otot-otot Aomine.

Kagami memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah. "Memangnya kau mau berkeliaran di luar tanpa memakai apapun?" Tanya Kagami masih memalingkan wajahnya.

Aomine menghela napas pasrah.

"Siapa namamu? Biar kuantar bajumu ke rumahmu nanti" akhirnya kagami mulai memberanikan diri menatap mata _dark blue_ milik Aomine.

"Aku Aomine Daiki. Kau tidak usah repot-repot mengantar bajuku, Kagami... ̶ _san_?"

"Kagami Taiga, itu namaku"

"Ngomong-ngomong kau benar-benar tidak mengenalku?" Tanya Aomine tak yakin.

"Memangnya kau siapa?" Kagami balik bertanya dengan polos, membuat Aomine _sweat drop_ keheranan, baru kali ini tak ada yang mengenalinya.

"Apa kau tidak punya televisi?" Ucapnya setengah kesal.

"Tentu saja aku punya! Memangnya kenapa?" Lagi, Kagami bertanya dengan wajah polos. _Sok selebritis sekali orang ini_ pikir Kagami.

"Tidak, lupakan" Aomine menyerah, malah lebih bagus kalau Kagami tidak mengenalnya kan?

"Dasar orang aneh" bisik Kagami pelan dan tak terdengar oleh Aomine.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini Aomine tak dapat memejamkan matanya dengan benar, padahal jam sudah menunjukan jarum pendek yang bertumpukan dengan jarum panjang diatas angka dua belas. Namun matanya tetap terjaga, padahal sang pelatih menyuruhnya untuk tidak terlalu sering begadang karena berakibat buruk untuk fisiknya, terlebih Aomine merupakan atlet basket profesional.

"_Kuso_!" Umpatnya sembari berguling, merubah posisi tidurnya agar lebih nyaman. Namun tetap saja, matanya tak kunjung mengantuk. Ia berfikir untuk mencoba menghitung domba, namun ia buang niat konyol itu jauh-jauh. Aomine tidak percaya mitos, berbeda dengan Midorima si gila ramalan.

_Pagi, cepatlah datang! _Do'a itulah yang senantiasa Aomine ucapkan sedari tadi. Entah kenapa ia ingin segera pergi mengambil kemejanya yang terkena kopi beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia berencana pergi sambil sekalian sarapan.

Lagi-lagi, Aomine bergerak-gerak gelisah diatas kasurnya. Bayangan-bayangan kejadian siang tadi dengan seorang _Chef_ bernama Kagami terus berputar diotaknya bagaikan kaset yang tak bisa di _pause_.

Tanpa sadar kedua belah bibirnya tertarik keatas saat terbayang perut _sixpack_ yang ditunjukkan lelaki berambut merah itu. Namun, Aomine segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

_Mana mungkin ada yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama tch! _

~Ooo0ooO~

Jam sembilan pagi Aomine tiba di restoran ala Italia itu dengan kedua matanya yang berkantung. Sesekali ia menguap menahan kantuk. Di depannya sudah tersaji secangkir _espresso_, sepiring biscotti rasa moka, dan seporsi roti dengan selai _hazelnut_. Baru saja ia meminum satu teguk _espresso,_ Kagami sudah datang dengan sebuah bungkusan yang ia sudah yakin itu adalah bajunya yang kemarin.

"_Yo_ Aomine-_san!_ Baju mu sudah bersih, urusan kita sudah selesai! Sampai jumpa!" Ujar Kagami seraya memberikan bungkusan tersebut kepada Aomine.

"Hei _matte_!" Cegah Aomine ketika melihat Kagami akan berjalan pergi.

"Ada apa lagi?" Kagami memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Sebentar sekali..."

"Aku sibuk, urusan kita sudah selesai"

Kagami pun berjalan pergi meninggalkan Aomine, ia tak menyadari bahwa Aomine tengah menatap punggungnya yang kian menjauh dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan.

_Walaupun hanya sebentar dan aku merasa ngantuk, ada semangat baru pagi ini untuk latihan!_ Aomine tersenyum, kemudian menyeruput _espresso_ yang tadi sempat terabaikan.

Setiap hari, entah itu pagi, siang atau malam, setidaknya Aomine selalu berkenjung ke restoran tempat Kagami bekerja. Dan ia selalu mencari kesempatan untuk bisa bertemu dengan Kagami, namun kesempatan itu tak pernah datang, karena Kagami yang sibuk di dapur.

Suatu hari ia melihat seorang pelanggan yang komplain dan menyuruh salah seorang pelayan untuk memanggil _chef_. Segelintir ide pun mulai muncul di kepala Aomine, ia akan mencoba komplain esok, agar bisa bertemu langsung dengan _chef_ berambut merah itu.

Esoknya Aomine yang sedang memakai sepatu olah raga di depan pintu apartemennya tengah tersenyum sumringah karena akan pergi ke restoran Itali yang biasa ia datangi. Apakah karena ia lapar? Atau terlalu senang karena makanan disana enak-enak? Opsi kedua memang benar, makanan disana memang terkenal dengan cita rasanya yang lezat. Namun, alasan yang lebih khusus adalah mengenai rencananya yang ia susun matang-matang.

Aomine duduk di restoran dengan sepiring pasta saus tomat dan segelas jus tomat segar. "Hei pelayan!" Aomine mulai menjalankan rencananya.

Seorang pelayan datang menghampiri Aomine, "Ada apa, tuan? Anda mau memesan lagi?"

"Bukan, aku ingin komplain." Ucap Aomine dengan mantap. "Panggilkan _chef_ kalian!"

"Maaf _chef_ kami sedang sibuk. Bagaimana jika manajer? Mumpung dia sedang ada"

"Tidak ja―" Pelayan itu memotong sanggahan Aomine ketika melihat seorang pria berkaca mata dengan tubuh tegak berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka.

"Hyuga-_san, sumimasen_! Tuan ini ingin komplain!"

"Ada apa?" Tanya Hyuga ketus, _mood_nya terlihat tidak baik.

Sakurai yang melihat itu segera mencari alasan agar bisa pergi dari sana secepatnya, "_Sumimasen_, sepertinya ada pelanggan yang memanggilku!" Sakurai pergi dengan wajah pucat pasi.

Aomine menelan ludahnya panik ketika melihat manajer restoran yang bernama Hyuuga Junpei itu begitu menakutkan. "Ti-tidak jadi!" Aomine mengibaskan kadua tangannya panik.

"Merepotkan" umpat Hyuuga ketus seraya berjalan meninggalkan Aomine.

Aomine berpikir kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi jika ia benar-benar komplain kepada orang itu. Mungkin sebelum ia mengeluarkan komentar, ia pasti sudah terkapar tak berdaya, dan masa depannya sebagai atlet akan terancam. Ia merasa hari ini ia tidak bisa bertemu dengan Kagami, namun ia tak menyerah, karena masih ada hari esok.

Ia buru-buru menghabiskan menu sarapannya agar bisa segera pergi dan secepatnya bisa melupakan wajah Hyuuga Junpei yang sangat menyeramkan. Tanpa ia sadari, di depan pintu dapur kagami berdiri dengan tangan yang menyilang di depan dada dengan wajah menahan tawa.

"Dasar Aomine _no baka_."

Aomine yang memang pada dasarnya pantang menyerah esoknya datang lagi ke restoran ini untuk makan siang sekalian menjalankan misinya, komplain. Namun, rencananya gagal karena kehadiran Hyuga sang manajer yang bisa membuatnya tepar kapan saja. Ia terus mencobanya di hari-hari berikutnya, dan hasilnya sama, gagal karena kehadiran Hyuga si manajer yang bisa membuatnya tepar kapan saja. Pada suatu hari, Aomine yang akan pergi ke restoran yang biasa ia kunjungi tak sengaja melihat seorang pria yang sangat ia kenal tengah menaiki mobil menuju arah yang berlawanan dengan restorang yang ia tuju. Hyuga Junpei tak pergi ke restoran, karena ia pergi kearah berlawanan.

Aomine tersenyum menyeringai, "Akhirnya, rencanaku akan segera berhasil! Khu, khu, khu..."

Beberapa orang yang tak sengaja melihat tingkah Aomine hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka pelan.

Aomine mulai menjalankan rencananya dengan sangat percaya diri. Tahap pertama, ia memesan _ice coffee mate_ dan sepiring pasta saus tomat. Setelah ia sedikit mencicipi pasta saus tomatnya. Setelah itu ia mulai menjalankan tahap kedua, memanggil pelayan.

"Pelayan!" Aomine menatap seorang pelayan yang tak jauh dari tempatnya, pelayan yang pernah menumpahkan kopi padanya.

"Iya, ada apa tuan?" Sakurai menelan ludahnya sedikit ketakutan ketika melihat ekspresi Aomine.

"Panggil _chef_mu, aku ingin komplain!" perintah Aomine.

"Su-_sumimasen_ tuan, _chef_ kami sedang sibuk. Bagaimana jika―" Aomine memotong pembicaraan Sakurai.

"Manajermu sedang tak ada, jadi panggil chef Kagami!"

"Maksudku, bagaimana jika komplain dengan bos kami saja?" Tawar Sakurai.

"Apa―" Belum sempat Aomine melanjutkan kata-katanya, suara seorang wanita telah memotongnya.

"Ada apa ini?" Seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut coklat madu datang meghampiri mereka dengan senyuman yang sangat lebar.

"Riko-san, tuan ini ingin complain" ucap Sakurai. "Su-_sumimasen_, aku masih ada pekerjaan lain, jadi aku pergi dulu" Sakurai berkata gugup.

"Wah, wah, wah~" Riko Aida tersenyum dengan mata menyipit memperhatikan penampilan Aomine dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. "Daiki Aomine-_san_? Hebat sekali restoranku dikunjungi pemain basket pro sepertimu~" Riko masih tetap mempertahankan senyumnya yang dimata Aomine sangat menyeramkan itu.

"A ― Terimaka―"

"_Ara ara_~ selama ini pelanggan selalu puas dengan pelayanan kami, tapi..." Riko menaruh sebelah tangannya didagu dengan ekspresi pura-pura sedih, "Tadi kau bilang mau komplain huh?"

"A-_Ano_, Ri― Ko-_san_ ―"

"Ya? Aomine Daiki-_san_? Cepat katakan komplainmu."

Aomine meneguk ludahnya, belum pernah ia merasa sekalah ini. Bahkan selama bermain basket belum ada yang pernah mengalahkannya. _Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkanku, yang bisa mengalahkanku hanya diriku sendiri _sekarang kata-kata itu harus ia telan bulat-bulat.

"Ah! Tidak, aku tidak ingin komplain kok! Ha ha ha hah!" Aomine tertawa kaku, cari aman.

Ekspresi Riko Aida berubah normal, wanita berambut coklat itu tersenyum manis, senyum manis yang asli tentu saja. Berbeda dari senyum mengancam tadi.

"haaa~ Terimakasih! Silahkan lanjutkan makan siangmu."

Kesimpulannya, hari ini GAGAL LAGI!

~000o000~

Kagami duduk sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri diatas kursi kerjanya, ia menyeruput cappucino diatas meja kerjanya. Menikmati waktu santai sebelum pulang ke rumah, Pikirannya menerawang mengingat kejadian yang diam-diam ia lihat siang tadi di restoran.

"Ahomine itu benar-benar ya.."

Ia terkekeh menikmati wajah ketakutan Aomine dalam ingatannya.

Sepertnya, lelaki itu berniat memberi kesempatan bagi Aomine, ia sedang _single_ kan, jadi apa salahnya.

Malam itu cuaca lebih dingin dari biasanya, sebagian besar orang lebih memilih tinggal di dalam rumah untuk sekedar beristirahat dan menghangatkan diri sebagian kecilnya lagi terpaksa keluar karena beberapa alasan, seperti halnya Aomine sekarang. Pemuda berkulit gelap itu tengah berjalan malas menyusuri jalanan kota. Aomine baru saja pulang dari latihan rutinnya. Sesekali perutnya berbunyi pelan, menandakan bahwa sang empunya tengah kelaparan. Aomine memperhatikan sekitarnya dan menemukan restoran terdekat. Dan sialnya restoran yang terdekat itu adalah restoran italia yang beberapa hari yang lalu selalu ia kunjungi demi bertemu dengan orang itu. Namun kali ini urusannya berbeda, ia benar-benar lapar dan ingin sesegera mungkin mengisi perutnya yang sudah keroncongan.

Dengan terpaksa, ia memasuki restoran tersebut, mencari tempat yang kosong dan mulai memesan makanan. Tak lama kemudian beberapa pelayan membawa nampan berisi pesanan Aomine. Diatas meja di hadapan Aomine sudah tersedia berbagai jenis makanan dan minuman ala italia, yakni pasta aglio el olio, lasagna, ravioli, foie gras, steak, segelas besar fruit punch, dan secangkir espresso.

Aomine sempat berpikir apakah ia akan mencoba rencananya dulu? Namun ia urungkan niatnya karena kali ini ia benar-benar lapar. Ia mulai memakan pasta aglio el olio, kemudian ia lanjutkan untuk memakan lasagna, setelah itu ia melanjutkan ke piring berikutnya, ravioli. Kedua mata _dark blue_ nya menyipit ketika menadapati benda asing berada di makannya. Ia mengambil benda tersebut dan mulai menebak apakah benda itu. Akhirnya ia mengetahuinya, sehelai rabut berwarna merah.

"Tch!" Ia berdecak kesal, bagaimana bisa ada sehelai rambut didalam ravioli lezat ini, mengganggu acara makannya saja. Ia harus komplain kali ini, yah bisa dibilang komplain yang sesungguhnya.

"Sakurai-_san_." Panggilnya saat kebetulan pelayan berambut coklat cerah itu lewat disamping mejanya.

"Ada apa Aomine-_san_?" Responnya sembari membawa nampan kosong, "Mau komplain lagi?" Tebaknya.

"Bingo." Aomine mengangkat pisau makannya dan menunjukan benda yang ditemukannya.

"Ah! Ram.. but?"

"Ada didalam ravioli ini." Jawab Aomine dingin, merasa kesal selera makannya hilang. Bagaimana jika rambut itu berketombe atau semacamnya? Pikir Aomine

"_Sumimasen_, tunggu sebentar."

Sakura buru-buru lari kearah dapur dan memanggil orang yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab.

Kagami keluar dari dapur dengan pakaian koki dan scraft merah kebanggaannya, menghampiri meja Aomine dengan sebuah senyum tipis yang hampir tak terlihat.

"_Kombanwa_, tuan." Sapa Kagami ramah.

Aomine membelalakan bola mata _dark blue_-nya, tak menyangka Kagami yang akan datang. Namun keterkejutan itu tak bertahan lama dan berganti dengan sebuah senyum licik yang terpatri diwajahnya.

"_Yo! Kombanwa, Chef_." Jawab Aomine. Sedetik kemudian tanpa basa-basi lelaki berkulit gelap ini mengangkat pisau makannya yang terdapat sehelai rambut berwarna merah.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Ucap Aomine tersenyum sinis.

Kagami memasang tampang pura-pura kaget, ia tahu benar itu adalah rambutnya karena ia sendiri yang memasak ravioli itu dan... ada unsur kesengajaan disana.

"_Sumimasen_, saya akan menggantinya dengan yang baru. Maafkan atas keteledoran saya, Bisa kah anda menunggu sebentar?"

"Tidak, aku terlanjur kehilangan selera makanku Bakagami."

Alis Kagami bertaut, nafasnya mulai memburu tak terima dengan panggilan Aomine barusan.

"Apa maumu Ahomine?" Balas Kagami sengit, mata _ruby_ miliknya mulai menajam.

Aomine hanya tersenyum menikmati kemarahan Kagami yang menurutnya cukup err... menggemaskan.

"Mauku? Fufufufufufu~"

.

.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, disebuah lapangan basket umum yang cukup sepi. Berdua saling berhadapan ditengah dinginnya cuaca bersalju. Akibat niatnya yang semula iseng mengerjai Aomine malah berbalik bagai bumerang yang membuatnya harus melayani tantangan Aomine sebagai bentuk pertanggung jawaban dari sebuah ravioli rambut yang Kagami buat. Satu hari ia harus cuti demi mempertahankan harga dirinya. Aomine sialan itu mengancamnya jika ia tidak mau _one on one_ dengannya maka Kagami tidak punya harga diri sebagai seorang _Chef_! _What the heck_! Ingin sekali Kagami berteriak seperti itu di telinga Aomine yang sangat menyebalkan ini.

"Kau takut heh? Kau memang ahli di dapur, tapi apakah kau bisa basket _chef_?" cemooh Aomine, membuat Kagami menggertakan giginya kesal. Aomine suka melihat lelaki berambut merah ini kesal, membuatnya lebih menggemaskan seratus kali lipat.

"Tch! Jangan remehkan aku _Aho_! Kau tidak malu dengan rambut biru norakmu itu heh." Balas Kagami, Aomine makin panas. Ah, betapa liarnya si merah ini.

"Buktikan sekarang." Aomine melempar bola basket ke arah Kagami, menyuruhnya mendrible duluan.

"_Kuso_!" Umpat Kagami yang merasa diremehkan, ia bertekad tak akan menyerahkan bola ini pada si rambut norak itu. Kagami mulai men_drible_ bola dengan cepat, membuat Aomine sedikit takjub melihat cara men_drible_ Kagami yang menurutnya sangat baik dan lincah seperti pemain pro saja.

Aomine mulai menghalangi gerakan Kagami, mencoba sedikit menghambatnya. Namun, dengan lincah lelaki berambut merah itu melakukan pivot. Aomine kembali terkagum dengan gerakan Kagami, ia sungguh berbakat. Bukan ̶ lebih tepatnya Kagami bermain dengan profesional. Aomine sengaja membiarkan Kagami melewatinya, ingin melihat lebih jauh bagaimana lelaki yang menarik perhatiannya itu melakukan _shoot_.

Satu, dua, tiga. Kagami mulai melompat kearah ring dengan bola ditangannya dan..

Satu _dunk_ dari Kagami yang membuat Aomine menatap kagum kearah lelaki beriris _ruby_ itu.

"Kau lumayan juga." Puji Aomine yang membuat sebuah senyum sombong tersungging dibibir Kagami.

"Tentu saja, di Amerika permainan basket itu wajib bagi laki-laki."

"Kagami, kau pemain basket?" Tanya Aomine.

"_Iie_, aku hanya melatih basket anak dari bosku Riko Aida. Kuroko, anak SD kelas dua." Jawab Kagami, Aomine hanya mengangguk, "Bagiku, basket dijepang itu tak ada bedanya. Semuanya sama. Tidak menarik."

Raut wajah Aomine mulai berubah serius.

"Hati-hati dengan apa yang kau ucapkan itu Taiga." Kagami hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. Apa yang salah dengan ucapannya? Pikirnya.

"Aku akan mulai serius, kau akan merasakan bagaimana rasanya kalah oleh orang Jepang." Nada bicara Aomine berubah dingin.

Kagami hanya tersenyum dengan cuek.

Aomine mulai mendrible bolanya, melewati kagami yang menghalanginya dengan ketat. Aomine tersenyum menang ketika melewati lelaki merah itu dengan mudah. Namun, Kagami tak menyerah begitu saja, dengan kecepatan penuh ia mengejar Aomine dan bermaksud merebut bola itu dari arah belakang. Namun Aomine dengan cepat men-_shoot_ bola itu ke ring dan melakukan _three point_.

Kagami mendecih kesal saat ia merasa gagal.

"_Yo_! 3-2." Ucap Aomine tersenyum meremehkan.

Aomine melempar bola kearah laki-laki dengan iris _ruby_ itu, yang dengan cepat di _drible_nya menuju ring, namun Aomine menjaganya dengan ketat dan membuat gerakannya tak leluasa. Aomine mengambilnya dengan mudah saat Kagami men_drible_ bola itu, ia langsung men_shoot_ bola itu dari jauh dengan sebelah tangannya dan membuat tembakan tiga angka. Itu terjadi lagi dan lagi, membuat selisih skor mereka sangat jauh dan Kagami tertinggal beberapa bola dari Aomine.

"_Shit!_" Umpatnya.

"Ada apa Taiga?" Aomine tersenyum mencemooh, "Kau tidak akan pernah berhasil memasukan bolanya kali ini, tidak akan ku biarkan."

Aomine menghalangi Kagami yang sedang men_drible_ bola berwarna oranye itu. Kagami yang tak mau kalah ― keras kepala― melakukan pivot untuk menghindari tubuh Aomine yang lebih besar darinya. Namun iris _ruby_ miliknya membulat kaget ketika lelaki berkulit gelap itu menghalangi gerakannya dengan cara yang tidak biasa. Bola basket terlepas dan menggelinding menjauhinya. Aomine, lelaki beriris _dark blue_ itu memeluk pinggang Kagami dengan erat.

Hening, tak ada yang bicara selama beberapa detik.

Aomine tersenyum saat menyadari Kagami tak melawan dan berontak, ia melepaskan lengannya yang melingkari perut atletis Kagami dengan enggan. Membalikan tubuh lelaki merah itu.

'BUGH!'

Satu tinjuan mendarat di pipi Aomine, giliran lelaki itu yang kini membulatkan kedua iris _dark blue_ miliknya.

Kagami pergi meninggalkan Aomine ditengah butiran salju yang turun.

"_Gomen_." Bisik Aomine menundukkan kepalanya.

"_Daijobu_, tadi itu refleks. aku hanya kaget." Balas Kagami datar.

"Hah?! Kau meninjuku hanya kare ― " Aomine tak mendapati lelaki merah itu ditempatnya begitu ia mendongak, "Cepat sekali."

.

.

.

Kagami pulang tanpa pamit, kabur lebih tepatnya. Ia benar-benar tak ingin Aomine melihat pipinya yang bersemu merah, sial sekali. Ia merutuk dan mengumpat dalam hati sepanjang ia berjalan diatas trotoar yang tertutupi salju. Ia kesal. Kesal saat dirinya kalah saat basket maupun saat Aomine mencuri hatinya. Ahomine sialan.

Langkahnya terhenti saat melewati sebuah mini market dua puluh empat jam, sebuah majalah yang dipajang di rak yang terlihat dari luar menarik perhatiannya. Majalah olahraga yang menampilkan wajah seseorang yang tak asing, tentu saja, mereka baru saja bermain_ one on one_ tadi. Bedanya, orang itu memakai seragam basket tim nasional Jepang di _cover_ majalah itu.

Kagami tersenyum mengerti.

Suara bising dari peralatan dapur yang digunakan terdengar begitu nyaring, semua koki menjalankan tugas mereka masing-masing sambil menerima pengarahan dari _chef_ mereka, Kagami Taiga. Sesekali Kagami berdiri di dekat pintu dapur dan melihat ke dalam restoran, memastikan apakah orang itu datang, Aomine Daiki. Orang yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi perhatiannya. Sudah beberapa kali ia memastikan namun orang itu tak kunjung datang hingga restoran tutup.

Hari-hari berikutnya Kagami melakukan hal yang sama, namun hasilnya selalu mengecewakan. Ia selalu mengecek list pelanggan karena mungkin saja ia tidak teliti ketika melihat dengan matanya sendiri di antara semua pelanggan. Namun hasilnya sama saja, tak ada pelanggan dengan nama Aomine Daiki.

Ternyata pria bernama Aomine itu tak pernah datang hingga satu bulan lamanya. Kagami sempat berpikir apakah perkataannya waktu itu membuat Aomine marah dan tak akan datang lagi ke restoran tempat ia bekerja? Ia merasa sangat bersalah jika memang itu benar. Namun suatu hari, seorang pelayan memanggilnya karena ada seorang pelanggan yang ingin komplain. Kagami pun meninggalkan dapur, karena mengingat manajer dan bosnya yang tengah tak ada dan ia harus menggantikan mereka ketika terdapat pelanggan yang komplain. Ia benar-benar tak berharap apapun karena ia sudah menyerah untuk menunggu kedatangannya.

"Ada masalah apa tu―" perkataan Kagami tercekat ketika melihat pelanggan yang akan komplain itu. "Ka-kau!" Kagami menunjuk Aomine dengan kedua alisnya yang mengkerut. "A-apa yang mau kau komplain kan?" tanya Kagami ketus.

"Masakanmu ini sangat enak"

_'CHU_'

Aomine menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibir Kagami. Refleks laki-laki dengan iris _ruby_ itu membulatkan matanya namun tak beberapa lama kemudian ia ikut menutup mata _ruby_-nya. Aomine tersenyum ditengah ciumannya.

"EKHEM!"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan mereka yang membuat Aomine melepaskan ciumannya dibibir Kagami dengan enggan dan menatap si pemilik suara tadi.

"Teruskan ditempat lain saja, jangan mengganggu tamu-tamuku. Bakagami, Ahomine-_san_."

"Riko-_san_!" Kagami menoleh kaget. Riko Aida hanya tersenyum, tamu-tamu yang tadi sempat menonton adegan itu kini kembali menikmati makanan mereka seperti semula.

Dengan pipi yang memerah, Kagami menarik lengan Aomine menuju ruang kerja _chef_ miliknya.

'BRAAAK!' Kagami mendorong tubuh Aomine kedinding setelah mereka sampai di ruang kerja dan menutup pintu ruangan tersebut dengan terburu-buru.

"Kemana saja kau? Apa kau marah karena perkataanku? Atau karena aku meninjumu waktu itu?" Tanya Kagami bertubi-tubi.

Aomine menahan tawa melihat ekspresi Kagami yang bisa dibilang... mmm... Khawatir?

"Fffftttt ― marah kenapa? Tentu saja aku tidak marah gara-gara hal sepele seperti itu. Bakagami."

"Kau menghilang begitu lama _Aho_!" Balas Kagami sedikit membentak.

"Hei! Santai dulu, aku hanya pergi sebulan untuk turnamen tahu!" Aomine mengacak rambut merah Kagami gemas kemudian membawa tubuh laki-laki dengan seragam _chef_ itu ke pelukannya.

"Jadi benar kau seorang atlet." Ucap Kagami sembari menyenderkan kepalanya didada bidang Aomine.

"Kau sudah tahu?" Kagami mengangguk didada Aomine.

Mereka melepaskan diri masing-masing beberapa detik kemudian.

"Apa kau merindukanku Kagami?"

Bukannya menjawab, laki-laki bermata _ruby_ itu malah memalingkan wajahnya sewarna dengan tomat.

'BRAAAK'

Aomine kini berbalik memojokkan Kagami di dinding.

"Kau, manis sekali. Aku suka kau yang tersipu, tidak. Semuanya, aku suka semuanya yang ada padamu."

Tak memberi kesempatan bagi Kagami untuk menjawab, Aomine lebih dulu membungkam mulut manis Kagami dengan bibirnya. Melumatnya beberapa kali, menggigit gigit bibir bawah laki-laki Yang disayanginya. Sesekali Kagami membalasnya tanpa berniat mendominasi, biarlah Aomine yang mendominasi dirinya.

OWARI

A/N: First collab kami berdua (Clouds Hime & Hatake Momo-chan), maaf kalau banyak typo :)


End file.
